


The New Game

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Rough Sex, sorta dark molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is back and pays a visit to everyone's favorite pathologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Molliarty before so please, be gentle with me.
> 
> Written for a friend who requested Molliarty smut. Hope I delivered.

It was all quite simple when you really thought about it. Did away with all the bells and whistles that Sherlock and Jim were so fond of and looked at the problem with an expert and focused eye.

Molly Hooper was on the side of the angels, but don’t think for one second that she was one of them.

\---------------------

She wasn’t a fool, no matter how much she stuttered around them. Molly knew something big was happening and only one player would be left standing in the end. She cocked a brow, humming to herself as she scrubbed out of her latest autopsy.

_A king is nothing without his queen._

\---------------------

She’d always had a soft spot for Sherlock. However hard he tried to hide it, he really did care about those around him. How quaint. Not Jim. The ‘consulting criminal’ cared for no one beyond their usefulness to him. Not that it bothered Molly much, as she was very nearly the same way. But Sherlock, oh he was clever enough to see her hidden strengths and to come to her in his hour of need. So she would throw her lot in with him. After all, it was nice to be appreciated.

\---------------------------------------------------------

DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME?

Molly wasn’t often caught off guard, but this was most assuredly one of those times. She smoothed her face, her mind racing, analyzing her surroundings to find something with which to protect herself from the consulting criminal seated behind her desk. She wrinkled her nose; she really hated feet on the table, even with shoes as nice as Jim’s.

“H-hello,” she stammered, playing her usual part.

“Oh, my dear Molly, you can drop that act now,” Jim crooned, a smile flitting across his lips briefly. He stood, making his way slowly around the desk to stand in front of her. “I haven’t been idle these years, my pet. I’ve done my research and I know now that I underestimated you.”

Molly’s mouth quirked up in a wry smile. She raised a brow and make a show of examining the man in front of her. “A mistake you aren’t likely to fix,” she quipped. “You and Sherlock, you’re brilliant, but you’re too cocky, both of you. And you both don’t realize my full potential, either as an ally or an adversary.”

Moriarty growled at that but quickly recovered his composure. “You are not so special, pet,” he replied, walking in a slow circle around her as Molly folded her arms, the ironic smile not leaving her face. “You aren’t a genius like Holmes and I.”

Molly outright laughed at that, the sound ringing through the otherwise silent room.

“Oh Jim,” she chuckled, pretending to wipe tears of mirth away from the corners of her eyes. “You don’t get it, do you? You and Sherlock, yeah, you’re geniuses, big deal. Both of you are so wrapped up in the frills of the thing that the easiest way to the prize eludes you. Give you an opponent who is moderately smart but who doesn’t get distracted by the complications of a situation and you both would fall so quickly you wouldn’t know it was happening until you were facing down death.”

“And you think you’re capable of that?” Jim asked, his face utterly serious as he spoke.

Molly nodded.

“The one who has me on their side holds the ace,” she said, her voice lowering menacingly, a stark contrast to her floral jumper and innocent face. “You’re the kings on the chessboard. Yes, you both want to capture each other and win the game. But you’ve both forgotten that the queen is the strongest piece on the board. And guess who that is,” she finished with a smirk and a gesture to herself.

Moriarty eyed her silently, his eyes flitting up and down her slight frame. Suddenly, he stepped closer, catching her around the waist.

“Well then pet, who will you side with?” he questioned.

Molly pursed her lips and thought, highly aware of Jim’s stealthy hand creeping under her jumper.

“Sherlock,” she said finally.

Moriarty’s grip turned to steel around her waist and he pulled a handgun from his pocket, holding it to her head. He stared straight into her eyes but Molly merely sighed.

“Oh Jim, you won’t shoot me. You like the game too much and you’re curious if I’m really as good as you are starting to think I am. You want to know how this will all play out and that curiosity is what will get you killed.”

“You always did intrigue me,” Moriarty said with a shrug. He tossed the gun over his shoulder and reached up with his free hand to grab her ponytail and jerk her head back, planting a light kiss to the base of her neck. “What do you say then pet, one for old time’s sake?”

Molly grinned. She’d enjoyed her time with the consulting criminal, including the mind-blowing sex. Say what you may about Jim, but he was a great fuck. And anyway, she might be siding with the angels, but Molly Hooper was far from one.

“Fight me,” he whispered.

In response, she deliberately relaxed in his hands, the same way she did when they played together before, all those years ago. She felt him smile against her skin and she tensed, knowing what was coming. In a split second, he roughly jerked her over to her desk and swept an arm across it to clear off the papers. Molly clawed at his hands, trying to loosen the vice grip he had on her.

“There’s a good pet,” he panted, wrestling her into submission. Molly bared her teeth at him, refusing to give up so easily. She was so aroused it hurt, and wondered how she’d forgotten how much she enjoyed having the consulting criminal in her bed. Jim twisted an arm behind her back and Molly yelped as he bent her over the desk, grinding his hard cock into the cleft of her arse.

“Oh my sweet pet,” he groaned, “I’d love to take your ass, to make you feel the humiliation again, but I’m afraid I just don’t have the time. Your beloved Sherlock will be here soon, and if we are to continue this game, I should be long gone by then. So we’ll make this brief.”

He let go of her to rip at her clothes, leaving most of them irreparably torn in the haste to get them off. His own clothing however, was handled with care, and he removed nothing, choosing to merely push his trousers and pants down enough to free his cock. He turned her back around roughly, bending her over the desk once more.

“Oh so ready for me.” He dipped two fingers into her pussy, smiling at the wetness he found there. “Sure you won’t reconsider?” he asked, teasing her entrance with the head of his prick. “I doubt our dear consulting detective will ever get over himself long enough to give you what you need.”

Molly snarled at him from the desk, turning her head slightly. She pushed back against him and moaned loudly as he sank into her in one fluid motion. He didn’t give her any time to adjust, fucking her mercilessly from the start, the sounds of their hips slapping together filling the room. With one arm he held her down, and with the other, he teased her clit as he fucked her, drawing her ever closer to her peak until Molly came hard, trying to raise up from the desk when he refused to stop the stimulation.

“Take it now, there’s a good girl,” he ordered, slamming into her over and over. Molly stifled the urge to scream, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of hearing her reactions to his efforts. She gritted her teeth, knowing that he’d love to know he was hurting her and pushed back against him harder in defiance.

He pulled out of her abruptly and Molly was confused for a split second before he wheeled her around and forced her to her knees, cumming forcefully on her face. Molly froze, her mind refusing to process what had happened for a moment. Moriarty grinned down at her, tucking himself back into his trousers and smoothing out the wrinkles. He casually sauntered to his gun and picked up, returning to lean over her when he had it, his lips next to her ear.

“You might want to clean up before your precious detective gets here,” he whispered, still smiling. He straightened up and headed for the door, throwing a glance back at Molly as he stepped through it. “I look forward to the game, pet. I trust you won’t disappoint me.”

Molly finally came back to life, and sent him a scathing glance as she wiped cum from her face with her torn shirt. “I haven’t yet.”

Moriarty chuckled.

“No, you haven’t.” With that, he disappeared into the hall and Molly resumed cleaning herself, deciding to toss her ruined clothes in the incinerator and duck into the shower in the scant few minutes before Sherlock arrived looking for her.

_I look forward to the game as well, Jim._


End file.
